


《818那个电竞选手和他的战队老板》

by luomu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙族 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luomu/pseuds/luomu
Summary: 感觉这篇真真切切的写出了我想要的温馨的楚路，但是内容滴滴滴不得不只能作为特典用二维码的形式来展现。辛苦老唐当这个炮灰了，第一部就死了还得被我拉出来炮灰太可怜了老唐。感谢你能喜欢楚路并且购入我们的产出，让我们下一个小甜饼再见。
Relationships: 楚路 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	《818那个电竞选手和他的战队老板》

路明非——卡塞尔战队的一员，游戏打的是真不错。之前是个在某鱼上直播的高人气游戏主播，别人打游戏靠手柄，他打游戏靠鼠标甚至有些时候丧心病狂的扔了鼠标用红点。就是这样的骚操作让他成功在一堆的游戏主播中脱颖而出。卡塞尔战队在他与平台合约期结束的第一天就找上了门来，路明非刚好想要转型也没有纠结战队开出来的福利就直接答应了。

路明非选手自高中以来就有一位正牌男朋友楚子航，楚子航对游戏并不感兴趣，但是卡塞尔最初给路明非开出来的福利却让他很不满意，每周固定六天10小时训练但是工资和补助只有不到一千块。于是楚子航下了个决心拿出来了自己的积蓄，并向母亲的新任富商老公暂时借了一笔资金将卡塞尔战队收购了。

从此路明非和楚子航这一对官方cp时不时就要到电竞周刊的头条上露露脸，电竞论坛甚至给他们开了一个专属置顶帖。然而这一次世界联赛之后登上头条的却不是楚路cp，而是路明非和他的对手......这完全是因为楚子航在决赛当天发了烧不得不在酒店休息，而路明非则是因为惦记着楚子航的情况有些分心，致使比赛时间被迫拉长。这下子脑洞大的人一下子得到了用脑之地，yy路明非移情别恋看上对家的帖子在比赛还没结束时就已经被盖到了好几百楼，甚至出现了新cp的站子。楚子航发烧不能去看现场只能在酒店看网络直播，这一下子可是让他看到了邪教cp从出现到壮大的全过程，他本想打电话给战队后勤假装说自己难受让路明非回来，但是看着认真打着比赛的路明非他明白这个比赛对他多重要，楚子航只得放下电脑叹了口气决定秋后算账。

毫无危机意识的路明非在获胜之后着急忙慌的就想溜回酒店，然而跟队的助理以命相逼把他留了下来去上台领奖。在顶着MVP的名头替战队领完了奖之后，路明非也学着助理以命相逼拒绝了战队的聚餐要求，一个人从特殊通道偷偷跑了。在他火急火燎的赶回酒店之后楚子航早就想好了如何算账。如同小白兔噗通一下就跳到了大灰狼的口袋里，路明非一回来就赶紧凑到了楚子航的床边：“怎么样了？退烧了没？要不咱去医院吧，虽然外国看病贵但是咱也不差钱啊。”

“我没事的，平时那么抠门现在怎么又土豪发言了？是谁在我收购战队之后念叨了我好几天的？”楚子航本身想得好好的，要严肃教育一下自己的小男朋友，结果路明非一回来就着急他导致楚子航忍不住又心软了。“不是，这不是一个问题，你这生病了可是大问题。唔！”，不过教育肯定还是要教育的，楚子航没让路明非把话说完就吻上了他。趁着路明非刚刚还在说话没来得及闭上嘴巴，楚子航的舌头带着发烧导致的略高的温度，探入到了路明非的嘴里勾住了他的舌头。纠缠着路明非的舌头闹了一会儿，楚子航的舌头撤了回来缠绵的贴着路明非的嘴角一下下的亲着。

“师兄你干嘛受什么刺激了？！你这温度还高着呢，怎么叫没事啊。”路明非猝不及防被吻得有点喘不上来气缓了缓抱怨道，但是他人却没撤开由着楚子航用这个方式与他缠绵。

“路唐cp？嗯？”楚子航毫不掩饰自己的醋意，毕竟要是让路明非自己想就算是给他一周他都明白不了，楚子航对路明非了如指掌，想要让他长记性得先让他搞清楚到底哪里需要注意。

“我靠不是吧，师兄你又不是不知道老唐，从直播以来我俩的交手还少么，我俩不可能的。”路明非是真没想到楚子航的问题居然是这个，急着撇清自己却又不小心说了粗口，触及了他们两个之间的另一个约定。

“但是观众很吃这一套，还有你说禁词了，这些都要惩罚。”这一句粗口倒是给了楚子航一个比吃醋更加可以光明正大惩罚路明非的理由，楚子航当然不会放过。他不再是单纯的吻着路明非的嘴角，低下头将战地转移到了路明非的喉结处轻轻地啃咬着。

“嗯......我不是故意的......不行.....你还在发烧很热。”路明非完全抵抗不了楚子航，也不想抵抗他很快就被楚子航动作带走了思绪。

“我没关系，只要出出汗就好了。”楚子航听到路明非直到现在也不忘了关注自己的身体状况心软的不行，也更加激起了他的情欲。他一边吻着路明非的喉结一边将他身上的队服脱了下来，脱下外套之后路明非因为长期训练而导致过度劳损不得不缠上绷带的手腕露了出来，楚子航将绷带解开后一只手再也没有离开路明非的手腕，一手替他揉着腕关节另一只手脱掉了路明非的其他衣服，继而挪到了路明非的身下。

“手......手腕没关系的。”路明非感受着楚子航的动作心里很清楚他在担心着什么，只能开口断断续续的安慰着他，他的呼吸因为分身被楚子航握住摩擦而不由得有些急促。

“我只是有些心疼。”楚子航一向支持路明非发展自己的兴趣爱好，可是在去年一次检查后医生严肃的告诉他们，路明非的手腕因为高强度训练已经有所损伤。其实路明非自己早就有所感觉，毕竟训练后的隐隐作痛也不是做假的，但是他不忍心放弃楚子航也就不忍心劝他放弃。然而此时这件事并不是重点，楚子航叹了口气放开了路明非的手腕，将手往下用手指给路明非进行着扩张。

“可......可以了......”路明非早就被楚子航弄到情动，没有多久就瘫软了下来，他感受着自己快要控制不住的欲望忍不住开了口。楚子航也快要忍耐不住了，听到这句话后便不再忍耐一口气将自己埋到了路明非的身体里，路明非本身做好了准备，却忘记了今天楚子航还在发烧，他的分身带着过高的温度一下子冲了进来。一开始楚子航并没有很大的动作，他捧着路明非的脸温柔的吻着他等待他彻底适应，在感受到路明非的呼吸逐渐平稳之后楚子航一下子放开了自己的动作。可能是想要报复路明非让自己吃醋也可能是心疼路明非的坚持，楚子航的动作十分夸张，整根的抽出后由快速的整根埋入。过于激烈的动作让路明非刚刚缓和的呼吸又变得急促，但是他没有开口制止，他也仿佛从动作中感受着楚子航的心思。接受着楚子航猛烈的动作和更猛烈的爱意，不断地喘息着时不时发出控制不住的呻吟。而他的呻吟声又会刺激到楚子航使得他的动作更加凶猛。就这样他们一直从下午的五六点缠绵到了后半夜，路明非在中途甚至失神了很久，等他缓过来时楚子航正吻着他的脸颊却依旧继续着自己下半身的动作。而等一切都结束的时候，路明非早就累的不行了神志也有点恍惚，楚子航抱着他在浴池里清洗完又温存了一会儿后，又抱着他回到了床上。路明非迷迷糊糊的感觉到床的存在后，手下意识的往旁边摸了摸，在楚子航握住他的手后朝楚子航那边挪了挪窝到了楚子航的怀里。楚子航也一手搂着路明非另一只手握着他的手腕摩挲着，陪伴着路明非睡了过去。

第二天卡塞尔战队的官博就发出了一张合照，楚子航以战队老板的身份出现在了合照中，在照片里楚子航站在路明非的身旁握着他的手，而路明非的另一只手捧着奖杯，身后是卡塞尔战队出征的全体成员。看似是一张庆祝战队获奖的照片，实则透露着战队老板对邪教cp粉赤裸裸的警告，明目张胆的宣告着主权。

让我们恭喜卡塞尔战队的队长和他的正牌老板cp又一次登上电竞周刊头条。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉这篇真真切切的写出了我想要的温馨的楚路，但是内容滴滴滴不得不只能作为特典用二维码的形式来展现。辛苦老唐当这个炮灰了，第一部就死了还得被我拉出来炮灰太可怜了老唐。感谢你能喜欢楚路并且购入我们的产出，让我们下一个小甜饼再见。


End file.
